warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Fernflight
Ohai Hello. Rowan, I want Scarletpaw to be a warrior, because she was 8 moons when she came into WC, so can she be one now? 00:32, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat Message. Take evasive action. Can you tell everyone to get off of chat? I am going to shut it down for a few hours so it will work for me... ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 16:38, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Ohhh ok ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 17:33, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi (: ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 13:31, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I could post like 'Froststar blinked ~Feather' or something ♪♫Feath ♪♫When I'm on my mobility scooter~♫ 13:40, November 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:I'm sorry I accept, and I hope I see the real you. Next time I see suicidal comments on chat, I'm getting people involved. See you in a few hours. ''Rowan''[[User talk:Rowanflight|''All I want for Christmas...is you! ]] 02:29, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Your Gift! I made you this for Christmas, I really hope you like it, because I do :3 ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 00:19, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Gift! Iaza link: http://www.iaza.com/work/121216C/iaza14901062389400.jpg dere ya go fern! [[User_Talk:.Cinderflight|''Cinder]] ''Wishes'' ''You a'' ''Merry'' [[User talk:Cryptid Hunter93|''Christmas!!]] Hi! You wanted me on? c: [[Strongpaw|'-Strong']][[User:Feathernose|'X']][[Alpinepaw|'Alpine']] 14:30, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Questiooon Hey Ferk! I was just wondering of you could feature Risingkit or Risingpaw at the end of or in the epilogue of Shadowclaw's Heart? Thanks! [[User:Rowanflight|''Rowan]][[User talk:Rowanflight|''All I want for Christmas...is you! ]] 04:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) >:( my computer is like not letting chat load. [[User:Rowanflight|''Rowan]][[User talk:Rowanflight|''All I want for Christmas...is you! ]] 20:15, December 24, 2012 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS Merry Christmas ;) [[User:Feathernose|'-Sa']][[User talk:Feathernose|'l']][[User:Moonshine78999|'ts']] 13:51, December 25, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU I LOVE IT NREF<333333333333 THANK YOU SO MUCH<3 ♥Stoemstar❄ My special little boy <333333 00:28, December 27, 2012 (UTC) no —Rainlegs ❄ 04:11, December 27, 2012 (UTC) My chat isnt working Dx ♥Stoemstar❄ My special little boy <333333 20:42, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I didn't know there was an order... Write it on the sky 19:35, January 6, 2013 (UTC) -.- Fern, insulting me and calling me immature is, one, a lie, and two, not getting you ANYWHERE in me forgiving you. Begging me and begging me over and over again isn't getting me to like you any more. And also, breaking your promise and saying that Lightningdash can't be leader, is making me dislike you even more. Begging me isn't going to change that. And to think, I was thinking of forgiving you. Not anymore. Sorry, Fern, but I REALLY can't ever forgive you, ever again. 03:02, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations 8D I just wanted to say congratulations on becoming an admin! C; Lilydust in the wind 17:50, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Just two question for right now, How do I create a warrior from scratch, and Is the name "Tigerpaw" avalible? Tigersilver (talk) 18:33, January 21, 2013 (UTC)Tigersilver I chose SummerClan for Tigerpaw, Do u think they'll accept her? heres her pic Hey Hey, I'm sorry about pissing you off yesterday... I'm dead fickle with who I defend. Also, I'm thinking of naming my kit of Silentspark's litter Sparkkit, and she'll look identical to Silentspark, and be named after her<333 #hashtag# 13:47, January 28, 2013 (UTC) oh. well that's kinda embarassing. kbai #hashtag# 07:36, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I want a divorce >3> [[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'''I]][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 01:44, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I have somethin' amazing to show ya -is speechless- Oh.. my.. gosh.. look.. at.. this.. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1VT0ls1AuY '''FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 08:07, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Lololololol I made this awhile ago, and when I saw your edits today I died. Hey Fork, I think Shiversight should tell Coyote that she's expecting, and he tells her that he's glad, and was going to ask her to be his mate. :3 Could we have two litters, cause I have two cats I want for them: Floodkit/river - large, handsome (ect) dark silver tom, almost black, with black flecks, and his mother's two diffrent colored eyes. And Houndkit/leap - small, slender (etc) silver tortie she-cat with bright, lime green eyes. :3 01:40, February 8, 2013 (UTC) GET YOUR AWESOME ASS BACK IN CHAT BECAUSE I NEED YOU PLZ DDDDDDDD: [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 01:37, February 13, 2013 (UTC) STAY Pwease stay... On the chat you said "lol not that anyone cares about me. anyway, if actually want me here after I leave, leave me a message on my talk" So I am leaving a messege because I want you to stay. I want you to stay, too, Fern. Please. Stay... Loudclaw - What is meant to be... is meant to be. 02:41, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Message Fern, I sincerely hope you're not to get a disabled account. If you really agree this should happen.. then I hope you can read this. I just want to say... everyone loves you, and welcomes you here, Fern. No one tries to mistreat you. Sure, some actions can hurt your feelings, but I know they truly don't mean it. If they do... let me just say they're just fat, stupid low idiots with no lives or feelings for anyone as important as you. I told your mom this.. that I'll support you, until the stars fall, until the sun dies. Because you don't deserve to be mistreated if you are. I know the whole of this Wikia loves you as a big friend, cares for you, and respect you because you're someone who should be higher than you should be now, and you're a great friend that no one could turn down. If you really did tell your mom that... she should decide on your account, then I hope you'll stay here. And I'm thinking of convincing Storm or Rowan to make you the third rollbacker, if you are saying. Like Leggu said, who cares about having third rollbackers, more people who will help the wiki become a better place? Sorry if this message is long, but best wishes that you'll stay. no I'm not lying this is the complete truth but ilu as a friend and you should be the admin here because stoem's usually never on and really you really should be one So yeah, Fern... best wishes, I hope you understand how this Wiki feels about you. We'll honor your friend's memory for you. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''like a]] [[User talk:Shadow Force|''B'o's''''s'~'']]' 03:00, February 13, 2013 (UTC) ... I saw the messages above, and... Well, please don't disable your account... I just.. can't bear to think of what would happen if you left, and I am not kidding. You are one of my best friends here, and I just can't deal with this... You are wanted here, and I want you here. I want to say this in chat and all, but... I can't, because of school. I know how you feel, actually.. On a poll, someone voted that they hated me. I can link it, if you want, but anyways. Please reconsider. I just can't find the words... If you can, please email me here: dawnsong2@hotmail.com. Ignore the haters. They just need to... Leave you alone. That's all. Dawn, out~ 'FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing''' 09:17, February 13, 2013 (UTC)